Rules
Hello, and thank you for viewing the rules page! This page is meant to keep everyone in order and not cause emotional problems. Please continue reading to avoid problems, random user. Thank you. Rules General Rules * Don't be a jerk. '''Saying anything offensive on purpose, flaming, bullying, ect. is not allowed and can result in a long lasting/permanent ban. * '''NSFW (Not Safe for Work) must be labeled. '''There are some limits as well, ask an admin such as Gamesee for more information. * '''Spamming is not allowed. '''On chat it isn't as bad as long as nobody has a problem with it, but anywhere else can result in a more severe consequence. * ''NO SOCKPUPPETING. Sockpuppeting, or making several accounts for whatever reason, is a ''huge ''offense if used for cheating and/or bypassing. If it isn't then it isn't as bad, but you will be trusted less and get a temporary ban. * '''No badge-farming. '''Badge-farming is very annoying, and you should remember that the leaderboard means nothing. * '''No posting personal information. '''Whether it is your's or someone else's, posting personal information on the internet can have terrible consequences! This is the only rule that is bigger than sockpuppeting, and a user will be banned as soon as humanly possible if done. * '''No prejudice. ' Hating against polyamorous people, gay people, LGBT people in general, any race, any religion, ect. is not tolerated. * '''Please say if something makes you uncomfortable (in a polite way.) '''At the end of the day we love you all, and wish for you to be happy. OC Rules * '''Absolutely no Mary Sues. A warning will be placed on any Sues' pages and if the Sue doesn't change for a month the page will be deleted. * Joke Characters may not participate in major RPs and some sub-plot RPs. '''Joke characters are exactly what they say - a character made as a joke. Although we love to laugh here, please do not use them in more serious RPs. * '''Do not copy from any characters. OCs or otherwise. * Faceclaims are welcome. ''Never patronize a user for using a faceclaim, and if used please register it in the Faceclaim Register. Remember, only one faceclaim can be used at a time. * '''Only user other's OCs with permission. '''If the OC's page states that they can be used in whatever you are making, asking permission isn't necessary. * '''No Pet OCs. '''Pet NPCs are fine only if their owner is disabled and needs a service animal or they are an adult who is out of school. Ask Gamesee for any exceptions you can think of. * '''Do not whine if your OC is called a Sue. '''We would only tell you this to protect the wiki and help you, if you freak out this will result in consequences. Writer's Rules * '''Mark the story.' Make sure to say if the story is NSFW or SFW. * Put trigger warnings. '''Especially for things like rape, drugs, etc. Roleplay Rules * '''No godmodding. '''The only exception is a non-canon roleplay where it is done as a joke. * '''Ask an admin before making a roleplay canon. * '''Don't steal the spotlight. '''Unless the OC is new and is doing a small "introduction" roleplay or the roleplay is a joke roleplay, no taking all the attention. Chat Rules * '''Try not to spam. '''If nobody really cares it is fine, but if someone tells you to stop please stop. * '''Profanity is fine. '''Unless you are told to stop, of course. Then wait for that user to go off chat to continue cussing. Category:Important Pages